Off The Hook: A Sequel to Logan
by wickedelphie21
Summary: Who killed Roland Brown? (sorry it's been awhile, you might want to reread the others...)


DiScLaImEr: I don't own Max, Logan, Normal, Original Cindy, or Kendra (or any of the other characters on the show). Roland Brown and Gavin Jyles are my characters.  
  
Reviews are VERY VERY much appreciated...  
  
"Max, is something wrong?" Logan inquired. Max looked at him, somewaht startled. "You've been staring at your hands the entire time you've been here."  
  
"I had a run in with Roland Brown's people," Max revealed, after a moment of silence. Logan rolled his wheelchair a couple feet in front of Max. "They came to the Jam Pony looking for me. They think I killed him." Logan didn't know what to say.  
  
"What do you plan to do?"  
  
"Brown's people will do anything to find Roland's killer," Max told Logan. She shrugged, "I'll just help them out to get myself off the hook."  
  
"And you really think that's gonna work?" Logan asked, with a hint of speculation in his voice.  
  
"What else can I do? Sit around and pray that they don't come after me?" Max asked him. She looked at Logan, somewhat angry, "I don't pray, Logan."   
  
"So, you help them out, what if they figure out who you are and turn you in? I sort of recall Lydecker mentioning you were worth millions, and I don't think finding Roland's killer is worth more than millions of dollars to these people," lectured Logan.   
  
"It's not like that," Max insisted. "Why are you so against this?" Logan stared at Max for a moment, then rolled his chair to the window.  
  
"You're going to help the people that killed my family. I thought you cared about me more than that."  
  
"I guess you thought wrong. How do you know Roland Brown had anything to do with it, anyway?" Max asked, gritting her teeth.  
  
"I- I just do, all right! You don't know what it's like to have everything you care about taken away from you," Logan told Max, fighting back tears. Max wanted to punch him in the face. She stood up.  
  
"I can't believe you, of all people would tell me something like that, Logan Cale. The only reason I'm working for you is because I'm trying to put my world back together. I'm trying to find the only people that understand what it's like to be chased by some guy that wants to cut you to pieces or sell you to some other country," Max yelled. She put her hands on the arms of Logan's wheelchair and leaned into his face,"So, if you think that I don't understand, you've got another thing coming." She walked to the door.  
  
"Where are you going, Max?" Max turned around and looked at Logan.  
  
"I've gotta go to work," she told him, slamming the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Original Cindy was putting her next package to deliver in her bag, when she saw Max come in. She looked like she'd been through hell and back, and Original decided to see what was up.  
  
"Sumthin' happen, Sugah? You don't look so good," Original said, putting a hand to Max's cheek.   
  
"I'm fine," Max snapped. Original Cindy raised an eyebrow and shook her head.  
  
"You sure do know how to piss people off," said Original, rolling her bike out of the Jam Pony. Max sighed, and went to the desk to get a package.  
  
"Where have you been? I don't know if you noticed but we start at eight around here, not whenever you decide to stroll in and grace us with your presence," Normal told Max, raising his arm and tapping his watch.  
  
"Did ya come up with that yourself, Normal? Or did your hero, Bush, help you out?" Max asked sarcastically. Normal handed her a package, shaking her head.  
  
"Someday, Missy, someday."  
  
"You can't afford to fire me, Normal. Let's face it, you're stuck with me," Max said smiling, walking away with her bike.  
  
"And, I thought I told you I wasn't going to be your personal answering machine anymore," Normal yelled after her. Max stopped, and turned around.  
  
"Someone was here for me?" she asked, changing her mood.  
  
"A group of guys, said they were with a Rolling Purple or some other color," Normal said, going back to his work. Max rolled her eyes and left.  
  
So, Roland Brown's people came again, Max thought to herself, manuevering her bike along the crowded streets of Seattle.   
  
~*~  
  
It was two in the morning, and the phone rang in Kendra and Max's apartment. Max ran from her bedroom to answer so Kendra wouldn't wake up. She was teaching some little kids at seven, and hadn't gotten to bed until midnight. Of course, though, Max was up  
  
"Is this Max Guevera?" the voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. What can I do for you this late at night?" Max asked with an attitude. The voice didn't seem like the type to take any crap.  
  
"This is Gavin Jyles, I worked for Roland Brown," Gavin told Max. "Meet me at the WaterCrest Cafe in ten minutes." The line went dead.  
  
~To be continued...~ 


End file.
